Tears of the Sun
by chibi-Akina
Summary: Hiei feels he's loosing the one person that he truely cared for. Kurama. Will Kurama ever come to realization of how he's hurting Hiei? Read and Review.
1. Default Chapter

Tears of the Sun 

Hello everyone. No, I do not own any of the characters to this story. huggles Hiei I wish though that I could own Hiei though Anyways. Read and hope you enjoy. Oh and don't forget to review.

Hiei sat on a branch not far from the temple. Right at this moment, the small apparition's mind is mixed with emotions of pain, hatred and sadness. Hiei felt his eyes water up. He just couldn't believe it. The one time he actually opened up to someone and it ends up getting thrown back into his face The others always treated him as a friend and the one person he actually thought was his bestfriend had actually yelled at him just for telling of his feelings that was bothering the poor little youkai.

_Why Kurama why? _He thought to himself. Kurama was always open with Hiei more than the others and Hiei respected what he was being told. But yet, Kurama couldn't.

Hiei could feel warm tears start watering up in his eyes. They would never be as beautiful as Yukina's. How could they? He may have been born as her brother but only as her half sibling. But he couldn't careless. Especially not now, because if Kurama would reject him as his bestfriend then there was now a greater chance of the Koorime girl rejecting him as a brother. He was happy that he didn't tell her the truth.

Kurama, you fool. You've changed. You aren't the same person that I have grown to care for. Why? Why do you treat me this way? Why do you push us all away?

Tears were now dripping down his face. He maybe demon, but he is a person and does have feelings that could still be hurt. This is one reason why he didn't want friends. It would make him not only weak but also feel pain from traitors. Those who misuse friendship and his trust to their own benefit and not feel alone until they find someone else to be with, say, a lover?

That's what Kurama did. He cared deeply for his mother and everyone knew that. But like everyone else, Hiei respected that. There was nothing wrong with caring and being close to your mother. After all, your parent's are the ones who risk everything for their child's well being. Hiei believed that he would've been close to his mother his he had gotten the chance to know her. After all, he was told that Hina did everything in her power to keep him alive. Hiei liked Shiori. He imagined that Hina was kind like her. She treated Hiei like her own. She was kind and wonderful.

But what changed Kurama was his lover. She was a snob. She had an attitude and was a lier. Also, Kurama, who was an extremely smart, intelligent person had become messed. He started to become careless about what he does and doesn't think properly. This wasn't not all like the fox that Hiei knew. But what wasn't the greatest was the fact that Shiori wasn't to fund of this girl and Kurama's new attitude. Hiei actually felt sorry for the ningen mother. Mainly because he knew how close they were. But what bothered Hiei was that Kurama was ignoring them all. The only time Hiei would see Kurama was on missions.

After Koenma gave them all communication mirrors, Hiei could remember how Kurama always ringing him up to talk and things like that, but not anymore.

By now, Hiei is in more pain as tears flowed more. He clenched his heart feeling the pain of feeling used and betrayed. He actually opened up to the fox saying, "Ai shiteru, Kitsune." All the fox did was joke around with it. He couldn't take the youkai's feelings seriously. That's fine though. Hiei wasn't expecting to have the same feelings returned although he wished they were. But what bothered him the most was telling him the truth of the way he felt Kurama was treating everyone. Hiei closed his eyes and could clearly remember what happened.

**Flashback**

"Kurama, could I talk to you?"

Kurama placed an article of his clothing into a suitcase. Him and his girlfriend were planning a trip to Kyoto.

"Sure Hiei, what about?"

Hiei continued to stare outside, not turning to look at his friend.

"Well, it's about you. It feels as though we don't see you anymore. We miss you. I miss you."

"Look. Hiei. I don't need this. You all make out like I'm the bad guy here. I am only with her on weekends."

_Bull Kurama. The only time we see you are on missions. _Hiei thought to himself. _Which hardly ever happen and they are little peddly ones that last only maybe a day. And being that you're with her isn't the main point. It's that you can't bother to even give us a call. I do have a phone._ (Actually, it's Genkai's. Hiei just lives there)

Hiei shut his eyes and continued to face the window.

"I'm sorry if all I want is my bestfriend back."

"Well, Hiei. I haven't changed. And there is nothing wrong with her. So deal with it. I am the same person."

Or so you think End of Flashback 

I am sorry Kurama. Sorry that love is blinding you from seeing clear fully cause I just can't be there constantly trying to do things for you when you can hardly treat me better. When I feel like we are drifting apart as friends.

Hiei looked down at his wrists. He had considered this idea before when the redhead had rejected him. He wondered if he even cared. _Of course not. Kurama is a youko. A sneaky Kitsune. He doesn't care at all about me. If he did, he'd show it more. He'd be a friend more than just push us all away. He'd listen to a friend when they try to tell him when there is something wrong._

Hiei jumped off the tree and headed for the Makai. He knew exactly what he must do. To end the pain, the tears and the anger. Kurama doesn't need him. Hiei wondered one question, if everyone stopped chasing for the fox's friendship, would the fox start realizing it and start bothering with them all again or would friendship with the fox just fade.

The idea of loosing his bestfriend did bother Hiei but he could bear it. He was alone before and he could get used to it again. Or he could just return to Makuro's. He'd just return to check things with Yukina and another friend he sort of trust as much as Kurama, Yusuke.

Hiei then found himself to be in the Makai. _Or I could just end it all. At least then I don't have to put up with anymore pain. After all, I've been through enough. The idea of loosing a best friend will scar me forever. _

Hiei sat on a tree branch once again and pulled out his sword. He placed it across his wrist and then sliced it cutting the skin to let out a thick ruby red liquid. He then placed the katana back into the sheath and closed his eyes. He felt dizzy and bit nauseous from the amount of blood loss, but soon...soon it will all end. It would all be over. _Goodbye Kurama. _

Well, hope you enjoyed it. I'm not too sure if I'm going to end it here or have a second part of how Kurama reacts or if he ever finds out. Read and Review. If I get at least more than 6, I may write more.


	2. chapter 2

Part 2

Hiei watched as the blood trickled down his arm. Normally, he wouldn't be this weak. He wasn't doing this to kill himself. He was doing this to see if Kurama would realize the pain he is causing the little youkai to go this far into doing something as foolish as this.

Hiei wasn't that far from Makuro's fortress and he knew that she could feel his presence in the area. When his energy would start lower, he'd be sure Makuro would send someone after him.

Hiei then started to feel dizzy and sick as energy started to decrease do to the blood loss.

Will you help me, Kurama? Would you care if I died? Probably not. You have a newer life. I'm just a thing of the past. Hn. Hiei then looked back at his wrist and then growled. "What the hell am I doing? I'm doing something foolish. Not like me at all. And that I cannot allow." Hiei then got up quickly but ended up falling from the tree to unconsciousness.

6hrs later

Hiei woke to find himself not in the forest but in a soft bed. He then heard water followed by the feeling of a cloth against his left wrist.

"Finally amongst the living?" a voice said.

Hiei turned a look at a direction of the voice but could hardly make out the silhouette. Who are you?

"Huh?"

"Why would you do such a thing to yourself? You gave me such a scare. I thought for sure you wouldn't be save in time."

Hiei then frowned. Kurama.

The demon then tried to sit up but was stopped by a pair of hands on him.

"Don't sit up, Hiei. Lay. You may get dizzy if you do. But tell me Hiei. Why did you cut your wrists?"

"Where am I?"

The fox sighed. "At Makuro's fortress. She called me here after you were found. Now answer my question."

"Hn. Makuro." Hiei looked away. Which made Kurama get angry for ignoring him.

The redhead then placed a hand on the small apparition's shoulder. "Hiei, please look at me."

No, I can't. To look into those green eyes after what I had just done is a mustn't.

Kurama once again sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. Why are you acting this way Hiei?

"I was really petrified when I heard what happened to you. Especially the fact that you where the one trying to end your own life. I thought, what if no one got to him in time to save him from death? I would've lost you." Kurama said softly.

Hiei scowled and turned to Kurama. "And what do you care? You have your new life. You don't need me for a friend anymore. You don't even bother with me anymore, Fox." tears had started to water up in the small warrior's eyes as he spoke this. "Gods, Kurama. I fucken love you and yet I still know that I can't have you. But I'd rather have you as a close friend than nothing at all. I can't stand it how all you do is ignore me since you started being with her. And you're too foolishly blind to realize this. All you're thinking about is you're pathetic love life."

Kurama's eyes widened suddenly. He then closed them to keep from getting angry. It was the last thing the small youkai needed. "Don't start with me Hiei."

Hiei just couldn't take it anymore and snapped it all out. "Don't start? How could I not when all I could do is feel pain? You know what? I lecture you because I care. Hey that's what friends do, huh? At least that's what you and Yusuke taught me. And yet it's ok for you not to care about how we feel. You expect us to change something that you don't like but it's ok for you not to. Well, news flash! Friend's are 50/50. Things are to be equal both ways. Now think about that. Until I see you next. Goodbye."

With that, the young demon quickly fleeted off.

Hiei once again found himself running in the Makai forest.

Kurama. When will you realize that you are not alone? That... I care for you? That I...I need you.

sorry this is a bit short. But I'm already starting the 3rd part. Just to let everyone know though. This is based on what I'm going through with my best friend. But I didn't cut my wrists. Perhaps you readers can give suggestions on how to solve this. Oh and don't forget to review.


	3. part 3

Tears of the Sun

Part 3

Some say history is much like and endless waltz. The three beats of war, peace and revolution (AN: I know. I'm watching GW and I love that quote so much) Well, that's how a certain fire demon is feeling. Hiei feels as though his feelings are much like an endless waltz. The feeling of pain, then comfort, then really happy then having the cycle repeats itself.

The small demon was sitting in a tree in a park not far from Yusuke's school. Hiei thought perhaps he maybe he'd feel a little better if he saw the delinquent. Perhaps dragging the detective into some training. _Training. That's what I need to be doing. I've been so much caught up in sulking that I've been becoming weak. _

Hiei then heard a ring go off in Yusuke's direction. He quickly fleeted off towards the sound knowing exactly what that sound meant. "Good. The detective is free now." The small youkai jumped in to another tree near the school.

Of course, the delinquent would walk out with Keiko and Kuwabara. Hiei then felt something fall on his head. _That better not be what I think it is._ Hiei tried to shake off his head but the thing kept going back on his head. "Puu! Get off!" Hiei said in a stern voice. But the creature still wouldn't move making the youkai scowl. Hiei jumped down from the tree to land in front of his comrades.

"HIEI! Hi there ol' buddy. How's it going?" Yusuke said with a happy smile gracing his face while patting the short one's back.

"Hn. That's my business detective. But if you must know it's good enough." Hiei turned his eyes away from the detective. Normally, it's against his honor to lie but he just couldn't bring himself to telling Yusuke the truth, especially around the baka and Keiko.

"Hey Hiei. What brings you here? Got a message from Koenma?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yea well, if it's another mission, to hell with it." Yusuke said crossing his arms making face.

Hiei shook his head slowly. "No, I…I just wanted to you, Yusuke, to meet me at Genkai's temple at 6." With that, Hiei flitted off.

Keiko came up behind Yusuke and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Something's bothering him, Yusuke." She stated.

The two boys looked at her wondering what he meant. "Huh?" They both said in unison.

"Yes, it's true that Hiei acts like that a lot, but it was the look on his face. It looked a lot like he wanted to say something that was bothering him. He kept looking at you, Yusuke. Perhaps it would be best if you went to meet him. As he did just say for you to do anyways."

Yusuke looked back in the direction that small demon went. _What's wrong Hiei? What's bothering you? Is there really something wrong?"_

Hiei jumped from tree to tree, building to building until he landed on familiar soil. Genkai's temple.

"Oh, konbanwa Hiei-sama." A soft voice said coming from the temple. A small koorime girl ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his small but muscular body. "Moshi moshi Yukina-san." He greeted her with a warm smile that he showed to two people, well, was two people. Was Kurama, but now only just Yukina.

The youkai girl grabbed his hand to pull him into the temple. "You're just in time. Genkai and I were just about to make dinner."

"You mean 'moon food'?"

"Um…moon food?" Yukina looked at him funny. Then Genkai came out to explain things. "Kurama told Hiei that instant noodles were originally started on the moon." Hiei winced at the mention of Kurama's name. Yukina and Genkai didn't notice as the koorime girl giggled at the term Hiei used for ramen. The girl looked at her unknown brother smiling. "Hai Hiei. We can make you that." She continued to pull his arm into the kitchen.

Finally 6 o'clock came and Yusuke finally reached to top of the temple. _Damn. Grandma needs an escalader or something. _

He then noticed Hiei sitting outside on a bench with Yukina. _Aww. Such sibling love. Now if only he'd get as far as telling her the truth._

"Hey Hiei. I'm here. Now what is it you wanted from me?"

The small boy stood up and smirked as he removed his katana from his sheath. "To train of course." The detective's eyes widened. "You mean you dragged me over here just to train!" Hiei moved quickly towards the teen. "Not for nothing, Yusuke. You should always be prepared for danger. Slacking just makes you weaker." Yusuke just rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh."

Yukina stood up. "If you two are going out somewhere to train, I'll go make sure you have some cold drinks for when you return."

The two boys nodded in thanks then proceeded for the forest. When they reached the area to their liking, Yusuke was the first to speak. "Is there something bothering you, Hiei? You've been acting strange."

Hiei looked at him. _Do I seem that obvious? How is he able to tell?_ Hiei just shook his head.

Yusuke walked up to the koorime boy and crossed his arms staring off to some unknown area. "Well, when I got home tonite after school, Kurama phoned. Apparently you two have been fighting. I know of the way Kurama has been towards everyone, Hiei. But Kurama is happy and if he looses out on the ones who cares about him then so be it. Don't beat yourself up for his actions."

Hiei couldn't hold his tears in. He had to let the pain out. He could no longer hold onto his ego anymore. And what better person to talk to than the one he trusts the most right now. "…but Yusuke. The reason I'm so upset is because he's only thinking of himself. He didn't like it when I did."

Yusuke knelt in front of the little youkai. "Hiei, he'll get over it. I'm sure of it. But let him love who he desires to."

Then it happened. Hiei snapped it out without even thinking. "But I love him!" He then realized what he had just done and slapped his hands over his mouth and quickly turned away from Yusuke. His eyes widened as well as Yusuke's. The detective then smiled and stood. And without a word he placed a hand on the shorter's shoulder. Hiei quickly shrugged it off. He then jumped up into a tree above them.

Yusuke just sighed while leaning against a tree. "Does Kurama know?"

There was no answer at first then there was a faint 'yes' from up in the three.

"And?"

"He told me he couldn't return those feelings."

"Weird. And I always thought he did have those feelings for you."

Hiei jumped down to meet eye contact with the detective. Those red eyes that usually had strength in them now had sadness and pain.

"Hiei. It's ok. Perhaps you two just aren't meant to be."

Hiei glared a death glare at the detective.

"Or perhaps it's just taking time for Kurama to realize that he does love you. Like, we all see it. Perhaps he doesn't himself."

Hiei looked down at the ground. His eyes watering. "I don't know. I hope he does and hasn't realized it yet. Kurama doesn't even want me dropping by his place whenever. I always did that. Each time he would look so happy. He would great me with a smile. Now he wants me to send him a telepathic message to ask permission to stop by. That's not like him at all." The tears that the youkai was holding back began to flow down his cheeks. Yusuke raised a hand and wiped one of the tears away.

"It's ok Hiei. Give it some time. If not, then move on. Kurama will come to realize how much he misses you. He'll contact you then. You'll see. He'll come for you. But I really believe he just hasn't realized his love for you. Until then Hiei, go relax and stop worrying about it. Got it?"

Hiei nodded. "Hai. Arigatoo Yusuke."

"Hey no problem man."

Hiei smirked. "Now, let's get down to practicing detective."

The teen laughed shaking his head. For the rest of the evening they fight and trained.

Gomen! I know it took me forever to update. But I've been too busy and stressed. Last week my assistant manager and I got into trouble cause of someone told my manager something that wasn't true. But trust me though, my asm is pretty hot. I do like him and I'm pretty sure he likes me with the way he treats me(I mean major teasing he tries to get me to blush all of the time). ;; Heh heh! But anyway. I'm need people to give me some ideas of how I can deal with my friend. I said in part 2 that this story is based on my friend and I. I need help. But please R&R. I'm thinking of putting the next part from Kurama's POV. Though it's gonna be hard cause I can't think really do Kurama. But I guess I'll try. You people can tell me afterwards what you think.


End file.
